Humans In The Big Blue House
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Mpreg idea I had a few hours ago. Plot and first part of story in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Bear In The Big Blue House Fanfic.

Plot: What do a huge house full of puppets, a just-become-pregnant man called Robin McCreash (who ends up wanting to stay after something happens to Bear), and a fairytale book, have in common? Read and find out. Also note that the 7 and a half months following the beginning will be included (aswell as the birth), and a character death very early on. Also expect to see other humans.

Story...

It was a cold day in Woodland Valley. Temperatures below freezing, and snow expected to fall, it was no wonder why everybody wanted to stay inside.

"When is the weather going to let up?" Ojo sadly asked Bear.  
"I really do not know." Bear replied.  
"It wasn't like this yesterday." Tutter sighed.

Pip and Pop and Treelo were not even focusing on the weather outside. Before Bear could say anything, he heard a crash, followed by a voice.

"WHERE AM I?!" The voice sounded desperate.

Bear looked around, but there was nobody else in the room.

"Was that a voice I just heard?" Tutter looked at Bear.  
"I heard it too." Ojo added.  
"So did we." Pip, Pop, and Treelo, said in unison.  
"Looks like I am going to have to go and investigate." Bear was still confused.

"WHERE AM I?!" The voice sounded even more desperate.

Bear had a feeling that it was coming from upstairs. He headed upstairs, and took a look around, but there was nobody there.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE I AM?!" The voice sounded even more desperate.

Bear took a look out of his bedroom window, and got the surprise of his life. Standing there, cold and hungry and tired, was a human.

"Are you okay?" Bear asked the human.  
"No I'm not, as I just... oh my?" The human fainted.

Bear rushed downstairs, and rushed outside, where he found the human trying to heave himself up.

"Do you want my help?" Bear offered.  
"I think I'm fine." The human tried to stand up.

Bear then saw a name tag. It said Robin McCreash.

"Where do you come from?" Bear wanted to know.  
"I come from Earth." Robin replied.  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" Bear wanted to know.  
"Very good question, as I don't know why the fuck I am here." Robin tried to heave himself up. "All I know is that I started reading a book featuring a character called Bear who lived in a big blue house, and then all of a sudden I ended up here. Book, by the way, was because I have just found out that I am pregnant, and I wanted to have it as part of my baby's book collection... wait... if that was a book, then what is this place?"  
"Woodland Valley." Bear replied. "My name is Bear."

Robin then fainted properly, prompting Bear to run over and pick him up. Bear gently picked him up, knowing that he was in a delicate condition and that what was growing inside him was precious cargo. Robin stirred slightly and put his left hand on Bear's neck. Bear then carried him into the house, where Ojo and Treelo were reading books.

"Treelo and I were reading." Ojo didn't see what Bear was carrying.  
"You need to put your books away, and help me for a minute." Bear ordered.

It was then that Ojo noticed.

"What is that you're carrying, Bear?" Ojo wanted to know.  
"This is Robin." Bear replied. "He is a human being."  
"A human being?" Ojo was confused.  
"Yes, Ojo." Bear replied. "He is a human being, and he needs help. Do you remember the little rabbit family with baby rabbits?"  
"I do remember, although I do not know what you are trying to say." Ojo was even more confused.  
"He is pregnant." Bear replied. "And I want you to get Dr Hog, as he might be able to help Robin."

Robin then stirred.

"It's okay, Robin." Bear looked at Robin.  
"Where am I?" Robin groggily asked.  
"You're in my house." Bear replied.

Robin smiled and closed his eyes again. At 50 years old, he was quite a charmer, although you wouldn't think that he was that age, as he looked like Michael Trent of Shovels and Rope fame. Bear then carried him upstairs and laid him down on the bed. Half an hour later, Dr Hog arrived.

"What is the medical emergency?" Dr Hog asked.  
"We've got a human being." Bear replied. "Do you know human medical care?"  
"I had to do human medical care when I trained to become a doctor." Dr Hog looked in his bag. "Why?"  
"We have a human with us who needs help." Bear replied.

Bear then led Dr Hog to the bedroom, where Robin was sleeping like a baby.

"Is this the human?" Dr Hog wanted to confirm.  
"It is, Dr Hog." Bear replied. "His name is Robin, and he is pregnant."  
"Pregnant?" Dr Hog was surprised.  
"He has got a baby growing inside him." Bear replied.

Dr Hog then walked over to Robin.

"Yoo hoo." Dr Hog put his hand on Robin's arm.  
"What?" Robin stirred.  
"Dr Hog is here to see you." Bear replied.

Robin then awoke fully, and was surprised to see Dr Hog standing there, with his glasses on.

"You're... you're... a talking Hog!" Robin was surprised.  
"And you are a human." Dr Hog replied. "I am Dr Hog, and I am going to see how far along you are in pregnancy."  
"I made love 6 weeks ago and pregnancy for a human is 40 weeks." Robin explained.  
"I know that, as I did do a degree in human medical care." Dr Hog replied. "Now what you said means that you are 6 weeks pregnant."  
"And I'm a man, and human males cannot get pregnant, but I'm a human male, and I'm pregnant." Robin sat up. "As it's usually human females. I'm all male, by the way."

Robin tried to get up.

"Take it easy, Robin." Bear placed a paw on Robin's shoulder.  
"Since I'm probably going to be living here for a bit, I'd like to at least get to know my surroundings and find out how everything works around here." Robin looked up.  
"We can do that tomorrow. Right now, you need to rest." Bear looked at Robin. "You're in a delicate condition."  
"So are you, judging by the way you are looking." Robin noticed. "You're going all cross-eyed."

Just then, a female voice started laughing.

"Looks like Shadow wants to pay us a visit." Bear looked at the wall.  
"Shadow?" Robin was confused.  
"Where-o, where-o, where is Shadow?" Bear sang. "Where-o, where-o, where is Shadow?"  
"Confusing." Robin mumbled.  
"Where-o, where-o, where is Shadow?" Bear sang. "Where can Shadow be?"

Just then, Shadow appeared.

"How has your day been, Shadow?" Bear asked.  
"I was just meeting the stars, Bear." Shadow replied. "You don't look too well. Must be the winter catching up."  
"Have you got a story for us?" Bear wanted to know.  
"I actually came because I saw your visitor." Shadow replied.  
"Hi." Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Hi Robin." Shadow chirped. "My name is Shadow, and you know, I might have a story for you."

Shadow then started telling a story about plant life.

"Oh wow." Robin realised. "This has really happened. I mean, I'm actually in a world where my baby and I could be the only humans."  
"Welcome then, Robin, and you know, you might be seeing more of me, and more of Bear's friends." Shadow then said.

Before Robin could say anything else, Shadow faded into thin air.

"Tell me I was dreaming about a shadow telling me a story." Robin looked at Bear.  
"You were not dreaming, as here, everything you imagined and loved as a child could be real." Bear replied. "If you feel like it a bit later, I will introduce you to Luna."  
"Luna?" Robin was confused.  
"She will absolutely love you." Bear replied.

Robin took Bear's word, although a few minutes after that, Bear began to feel dizzy. Dr Hog noticed this, and suggested that Bear sit down. Bear did as ordered, but as soon as he did, he slumped over.

"What on earth just happened?" Robin was surprised.  
"I... I don't know." Dr Hog replied.

Sadly, Bear had passed away. It was unexpected, and Robin had no idea what to do.

"What shall we do?" Dr Hog looked at Robin.  
"As I'm pregnant, I am not supposed to lift heavy things." Robin sighed.  
"I think I can handle it, but you need to tell the others, as they will need to know what has happened." Dr Hog then said.  
"Although I am supposed to rest, as was clearly said." Robin was surprised. "Although, despite feeling a little weak, I do feel like I have enough energy to walk around."

Dr Hog then took Bear's body and heaved it down the stairs and outside without the others noticing what had gone on. Robin heaved himself off of the bed and took a look in the mirror.

"Is this really happening?" Robin asked himself.

Just then, Treelo appeared.

"I'm looking for Bear." Treelo looked at Robin. "Do you know where Bear is?"  
"Was he the giant bear that brought me in here?" Robin wanted to know.  
"Giant bear, yes." Treelo replied.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but he's gone." Robin sighed.  
"What do you mean by that?" Treelo became worried. "Has he gone to the shop?"  
"Bear has passed away." Robin picked Treelo up.  
"What does passed away mean?" Treelo wanted to know.  
"Do you know about the circle of life?" Robin then asked.

It was then that Treelo realised.

"Bear's not coming back?" Treelo was upset.  
"I'm sorry, sport, but he's not. What is your name?" Robin stroked the back of Treelo's head.  
"My name is Treelo." Treelo replied. "And yours?"  
"Robin." Robin shed a tear. "And in my stomach right now is a little baby."  
"You've got a baby in your stomach?" Treelo was surprised.  
"Yes, Treelo." Robin replied.

Robin then put Treelo down.

"Will you take me to where the others are? I will have to tell them the news." Robin looked at Treelo.  
"Sure, Robin." Treelo sadly replied.

Treelo led Robin downstairs and into the living room, where Ojo, Pip, Pop, and Tutter, were busy playing a game of chess.

"Your move, Tutter." Ojo announced.  
"Okay, Ojo." Tutter replied.

They then saw Robin and Treelo.

"Where is Bear?" Ojo wanted to know.  
"Robin is going to tell you." Treelo sighed.  
"Who is Robin?" Ojo was confused.  
"I am." Robin replied.  
"Where is Bear?" Ojo asked Robin.  
"Bear has passed away." Robin sat down.  
"Passed away?" Pip was speechless.  
"Yes." Robin sighed.  
"Who is going to take care of us now?" Pop cried.  
"Looks like it might have to be me, and I might have to juggle looking after you guys with looking after my baby once he or she has been born." Robin replied.  
"You got a baby?" Tutter was surprised.  
"I am what you would call pregnant." Robin replied. "I am a human being, who has got another human being growing inside me. When that happens, the human being who the other human being is growing inside is known as pregnant."  
"Are you a pregnant?" Ojo had no idea.  
"I'm a human being." Robin replied. "Pregnant is not a name, but a condition, which is known as pregnancy. Pregnancy is when a mother, or sometimes father, carries offspring. The parent carrying the offspring is said to be pregnant. I am a human, and in my species, it's the females that become pregnant, but I am a human male, and I happen to be pregnant."  
"Can you be pregnant and care for us at the same time?" Ojo was worried.  
"Of course I can." Robin smiled. "And I will try and do as good a job as Bear."

Nightfall then came.

"Robin." Treelo tugged at Robin's trousers.  
"What?" Robin looked down.  
"Time to see Luna." Treelo held his hand up.  
"Okay." Robin took Treelo's hand.

Treelo then led Robin into the attic and onto the balcony. A minute later, Luna appeared. By then, Treelo had gone downstairs.

"Hello there." Luna looked at Robin.  
"Are you Luna?" Robin was surprised.  
"I am indeed." Luna replied. "You must be Robin. You know, Ray has told me about you."  
"Who is Ray?" Robin was confused.  
"The sun, you silly bag of love." Luna smiled. "He also told me about Bear, and how you will be here for some time."  
"I might end up living here, for all I know." Robin replied. "Looks like an interesting place for my baby."  
"Your baby will love it here." Luna smiled. "Do you know the goodbye song?"  
"Goodbye song?" Robin had no idea.  
"I will teach you it, as I've got all night." Luna smiled.

And Luna taught Robin to sing the goodbye song.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin then headed back into the attic.

"What is this?" Robin noticed a book.

Treelo then re-appeared.

"Is this Bear's yearbook?" Robin asked Treelo.  
"Yes it is, Robin." Treelo replied.

Robin opened the yearbook and took a look through it. He then headed into the bedroom, where he found a pair of pajamas that Bear used to wear that fit him, although they were very loose. He then climbed into bed, and nodded off to sleep, with his hand on his stomach.

The next day was sunny. Robin woke up early, as he wanted to be sure to meet Ray.

"Hello morning." Robin opened the windows.

Robin then headed downstairs and opened the front door.

"Beautiful day." Robin smiled.

Robin then headed to the porch. A minute later, Ray appeared.

"Hello there Robin." Ray smiled.  
"Hello Ray." Robin replied. "How are you this fine morning?"  
"I am perfectly well, Robin, though Woodland Valley is sad to hear of Bear's passing, but that is expected, as Bear was very old. I will teach you the hello song at some point, and Luna told me about your baby." Ray looked at Robin.  
"Thankyou, Ray." Robin smiled.


End file.
